


Winter aid

by CassiDennor



Series: Susurros de una melodía a media voz [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dragons, M/M, Soulmates, Vampires, Wolfman
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassiDennor/pseuds/CassiDennor
Summary: Llegas al bar ya habiendo bebido. Te tambaleas levemente pero logras instalarte exitosamente en uno de esos altos bancos pegados a la barra, y no es que te guste andar colado por ahí, pero si miras tu reloj, sabrás que ya ha llegado esa maldita fecha del año que siempre te lleva a pasarte de copas, a llorar en silencio. Tu nombre es Tsukishima Kei y es tu natalicio número 479°.Y lo único que te pesa es todo ese asunto de las almas gemelas y el injusto todopoderoso de ahí arriba. Porque a decir verdad lo has encontrado varias veces y te la ha arrebatado como si le estuviera quitando un juguete a un niño caprichoso.Lo hizo seguido, sin lugar a dudas, porque ustedes, par de tórtolos, se han encontrado ya tres veces desde tu último nacimiento y todo ese rollo de los años mortales te ha jugado en contra.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou & Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Susurros de una melodía a media voz [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877446
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Winter aid

Llegas al bar ya habiendo bebido. Te tambaleas levemente pero logras instalarte exitosamente en uno de esos altos bancos pegados a la barra, y no es que te guste andar colado por ahí, pero si miras tu reloj, sabrás que ya ha llegado esa maldita fecha del año que siempre te lleva a pasarte de copas, a llorar en silencio y soledad. 

Y es que, ¡joder! Es tu maldito cumpleaños, y esos tres dígitos te susurran que tienes más años de los que te gustaría recordar. 

Tu nombre es Tsukishima Kei y es tu natalicio número 479°. 

No te molesta ya estar entrado en la adultez. No. Joder, ¡qué no! Lo que sí te pica es la soledad y que el maldito desgraciado que está ahí arriba se burle de ti con toda esa mierda de las almas gemelas, porque, la has encontrado varias veces y te la ha arrebatado como si le estuviera quitando un juguete a un niño caprichoso. 

No eres caprichoso ni mucho menos. 

Pero no había más que amor genuino y placer cuando ambos, con sus almas encadenadas y vinculadas, se encontraban. Sin embargo, ahí estaba ese Todo Poderoso, el de arriba, divirtiéndose a expensas de todo. Lo hizo seguido sin lugar a dudas, porque ustedes, par de tórtolos, se han encontrado ya tres veces desde tu último nacimiento y todo ese rollo de los años mortales te ha jugado en contra.

Bokuto fue el primer nombre con el que lo conociste. A él lo has encontrado cuando eras un niño, ni más ni menos. Solo tenías 20 años y apenas habías superado la desagradable sed de sangre. 

Él era un bicho hiperactivo. Dices bicho porque no recuerdas qué cuernos era. En realidad, te gusta mentirte porque efectivamente recuerdas claramente lo que era. 

Porque sus ojos brillantes por el fuego de Venus, su piel que destellaba ante la luz lunar y dejaba entrever sus escamas brillantes y plateadas, o la calidez de su alma... Bueno, jamás podrías olvidar que era un dragón.

Uno que amaba hacerte arder con su toque, que prendía velas para devorarte hasta las cenizas.

Lo conociste en una de esas aldeas. No te gustaba quedarte mucho tiempo en un mismo sitio porque al cabo de cinco años la gente comenzaba a husmear y a meterse en tus asuntos.

Recién acababas de instalarte en ese pueblo y aún no podías tolerar la luz del sol. No por todas esas patrañas de que te harías polvo, porque no, joder, que eso eran cuentos. No podrías tolerar la luz del sol porque tú miopía junto a la tontera de la calidez solar te dejaban muerto por las noches y no había nada que disfrutaras más que follarte a alguien y alimentarte cuando bajaba el sol y las putas se pasaban de opio y los hombres de tragos. Pero bueno, todos siempre supieron que la vida nocturna siempre te gustó más. 

Ahora, sentado en ese asqueroso bar supones que la culpa es de la luna y de tu jodido nombre. 

Sentiste su olor porque sin duda era imposible no sentirlo. Estaba en su sangre. No fue hambre pues ya habías dominado las ansias y la sed desmedida, y hasta habías cenado esa noche. Fue algo que te obligó a correr. Y que lo obligó a él a levantar la vista justo cuando estabas llegando. 

_ "Te estuve buscando" _ susurró y algo en su voz te sonó a gloria y acero, y cuando sus labios tocaron los tuyos no te quedó más que derretirte y dejarte ser. Supones que es todo cuestión de bioquímica e hijos de la noche. No hay mucho más que recordar sobre él. Solo que sus ojos brillaban con fuerza cuanto te miraba cada noche y que nunca pudiste separarte. 

Te enseñó sobre la luna y las almas gemelas. 

Él había estado buscándote. Te dijo que antes te nombraba Akaashi y que te vio morir.  _ "Antes tenías el cabello muy oscuro y eras más bajito" _ , te contó una vez y algo en sus ojos ambarinos te susurraba que deseaba decirte más pero que los recuerdos aún dolían y solo tu podrías ayudarle a sanar. 

Él acariciaba tu espalda porque era su costumbre tocarte las alas cuando aún las tenías. 

Agitas tu copa ante ese recuerdo. Te queman los ojos porque no te diste cuenta y los años pasaban veloces, casi furtivos y no pudiste prever que todo eso sucedería.

Bokuto fue creciendo y mientras a ti se te afilaron los colmillos, a él se le envejecieron los huesos, las escamas y la vida se escurría de entre sus dedos. Sucedió sin que te dieras cuenta. 

Solo recuerdas que su fuego se apagó un día junto a los latidos de su corazón y, sin embargo, tuvieron que pasar días para que sus brazos perdieran la fuerza con la que te abrazaba. 

Bokuto Koutarou. Su primer nombre hace eco en tu boca. Bokuto. Y tus ojos se queman.    
Los dragones vivían mucho más que un humano pero mucho menos que un vampiro, y él ya había vivido, amado y llorado. 

Cuando lo encontraste por segunda vez no podías creer que se trataba de él, pero bueno, hay dos fallos en ese planteo. Porque en una mierda tú lo hubieras encontrado. 

Él te halló, pero fue incapaz de reconocerte. Pero tu, en cambio, lo supiste en ese preciso instante porque no había manera de que olvidaras ese olor y ese brillo fugaz que aún se reflejaba en él. 

Se hacía llamar Ushijima porque así se había llamado su creador en esa vida. Era fuerte y solía oler a perro mojado y sangre, pero bajo eso siempre estaba el dulce olor que te decía  _ "soy yo y aquí estoy". _

Él era un jodido lobo y le gustaba comerte, y en las noches de luna llena perdía la noción de quién mierda era e iba a buscarte por mero instinto, olvidando sus diferencias de raza, e incluso, olvidando los principios de su manada.

Ushijima Wakatoshi. Suena en el viento en un jadeo y pides un trago más fuerte. 

No era Bokuto; sin dudas era la misma esencia pero algo estaba alterado. Esa hiperactividad se veía un tanto destrozada por la vida de un humano maldito condenado a la manada y al bosque. 

_ "Primero fue la luna, luego el bosque" _ solía decir y acariciaba tu pálida piel porque le recordabas a su amada Luna. Y luego agitaba tus rubios cabellos porque no sabía cómo cuernos era capaz de tener en una persona a la luna que tanto esperaba y a los dorados rayos del sol bajo los que amaba dormir. 

Y por supuesto, luego fue la manada.  _ "La manada y luego te encontré. No puedo creer que casi te rompí el cuello". _

Hay algo que hace que tiemblen tus piernas. _ "No pienses en ello, Kei" _ , te dices. Pero mejor que una escuela, es la vida cuando se trata de aprender. 

Había llegado el momento oportuno para quedarte junto a tu alma gemela para siempre pero sabías que no podría ser. Ahí estaba él esa noche. Había cacería de brujas en el norte y de lobos en el oeste. Él susurró que sentía la luna en sus huesos, que ardía y tú lo besabas con fingida frialdad. Pero él veía a través de tí, te desnudaba y hacía que te temblaran las piernas. Te sentías débil pero seductor, y eso era algo que jamás habías sentido. Un oscuro amor azotaba en el frenesí de esa noche. 

No sabías que sería la última, pero nunca había un final con él. Respiraba cuando lo dejaste durmiendo en el lago y regresaste a tu hogar y cuando volviste solo era pelaje y carne, huesos rotos y hedor a sangre. 

Los cazadores, supiste. Había olor a humano, a miedo y a pólvora. No quisiste verlo. Porque mirarlo era ver a Bokuto cerrando sus ojos por última vez, era ver a Ushijima soplando y lamiendo su propio pelaje. 

Viendo hacia el pasado puedes decir que sabes que ese fue tu punto de inflexión. Mataste a todo aquel que llevara ese olor asqueroso a humano durante una semana. Más de tres pueblos que estaban cercanos a tu bosque, tu guarida. Hay un poco de esa ira aún en tu sangre, no sabes cómo olvidarlo. 

Luego fue Kageyama. Llegó cuando ya habías perdido la fé. Bokuto te pidió que lo busques y contradiciendo, Ushijima te exigió que si algo pasaba te dejases vivir libremente; que no lo buscaras más.

Kageyama fue una piedra en tus zapatos. Una piedra que amabas y no por costumbre.

Cuando lo encontraste no era más que un recién convertido sediento de sangre. Habías estado lo más alejado de los de tu clase durante demasiado tiempo y te habías pegado el olor a bichos nocturnos, dragones y perros mojados. Y ese apodo y fama eran los que te ayudaban a mantenerte al margen de todos los problemas. Supones que es solo cuestión de cuánto resuena tu nombre en los callejones. 

Lo mandaron a él a matarte porque no había nada más letal que un vampiro recién convertido. No contaban con que el olor de tu sangre lo enloqueciera y cegara más que el hambre. 

Él desapareció. Estaba destinado a ser un príncipe junto a su padre, pero no podías dejar que tu Bokuto, tu Ushijima, o quién mierda fuera viviera esclavizado y con esa presión. Que haga lo que quiera cuando crezca pero él era un niño, y era tuyo. 

Te enamoraste de su ingenuidad, de su autocontrol torpe y de cómo crecía. De cómo te miraba y de cómo, cuando tuvo edad para elegir, te eligió a ti. 

Luego, cuando le molestabas, porque joder que eres y siempre fuiste un maldito putañero, te enamoraste de su ceño fruncido y su amor disfrazado de molestia y odio. Y de sus colmillos que clavaba en ti cada jodida noche como si fueran cuchillos y te hacían gritar de puro éxtasis. 

Era bueno cogiendo, y también era bueno tras el sexo. Te acunaba en sus brazos. Cuando cumpliste los 420 años, él ya se había convertido en todo un hombre y su padre llegó a reclamar su deber de hacerse cargo del trono. No su padre biológico, su padre nocturno. Supones que el error fue tuyo en esa ocasión. Tendrías que haberlo dejado ir, haberlo echado del hogar que llamaban suyo y dejado que se convirtiera en el jefe del clan, con mil putas de esposas, y fuentes de sangre por doquier. Pero eras egoísta y la imagen te repugnaba. 

Oikawa, su padre, casi te rompe el cuello cuando te vió. Años de alimentarse mejor, de descansar mejor y de practicar mejor. Estaba por destrozarte, pero tú mocoso se interpuso sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Fue algo sanguinario. Y tú solo podías temblar y escupir sangre. 

No recuerdas haber llorado. Solo recuerdas cuando el gran rey se acercó a tí para darte el golpe de gracia y Tobio (porque así te gustaba susurrarle en las noches) se interpuso en su camino. Viste como su corazón fue atravesado y arrancado de su pecho. Ahí regresó la misma ira que te impulsó a acabar con tantos pueblos de humanos y te impulsó a atacar enceguecido. Recuerdas haber visto todo con lentitud, pero ahí estaban tus delgadas manos golpeando el cuerpo sin vida del rey caído, rodeado completamente de la sangre real que manchaba las alfombras.

Luego la soledad y los súbditos llamados por los ruidos y el el olor, entrando y gritando a viva voz:  _ "Han matado al rey y el príncipe está muerto". _

No había nada que podrías haber hecho si todos ellos te atacaban. Lo sabías. No eras cobarde, pero si muy prudente. Te levantaste con tu corazón destrozado y abandonaste el salón ante las miradas de terror y la excitación por la sangre real derramada. 

Ahora, piensas, deberías haber muerto junto a él, y haber acabado con las memorias. Podrían reencarnar juntos y encontrarse otra vez sin búsquedas excesivas.

Pero ahí estás en ese asqueroso bar. Ya dejaste de buscar y ni siquiera deseas volver a encontrarlo. Seguro que estás maldito y por eso siempre le toca morir. 

Podrías darte caña con esa droga moderna. Cocaína o como le llamen al opio del futuro. Pero supones que tratas de buscar escapes menos dañinos y te ahogas en un vaso de alcohol siempre que puedes.

—¿No crees que ya tomaste demasiado? —susurra alguien a tu oído. Tú ya conoces ese maldito olor y estás por mandarlo a la mierda, porque ya estás cansado y te sientes tan condenado—. Me llamo Kuroo… Y realmente puedo darte un mejor trago si lo pides.

Le observas y hay en sus ojos un brillo felino, con un tanto de fuego, otro tanto de perro mojado y de príncipe de las tinieblas. 

Crees alucinar pero cuando su mano te sujeta la espalda y su voz susurra un  _ "Jamás creí que iría a encontrarte" _ , supones que es otro juego del de arriba y no eres más que una maldita mierda por arriesgarte a seguir jugando.

**Author's Note:**

> A decir verdad este corto me trae algo de inseguridad... ¡Acepto comentarios!


End file.
